


The Little Boy And The Magic Wand

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Babysitting, Brotherly Love, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, First Time, Gay, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Playing Doctor, Pseudo-Incest, Shotacon, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: HHH I'd like to imagine this is sort of brocon bc Clive doesn't have parents so Luke's parents are like "ok come over whenever you want, just babysit Lukey for us" and so he does and He's like Luke's big brother and Luke thinks he's super cool but he's also just ... big pedo <3
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 22





	The Little Boy And The Magic Wand

Clive held his phone up to his face, walking home hand in hand with a girl about half his height. He had on a dark blue letter jacket with white sleeves, and she was wearing the same thing, in the same size, completely covered in it as she walked with him. People said she looked like his little sister, but that couldn't be further from the case. 

“Flora you’re  _ so  _ tiny-” Clive said, and she looked up at him, face covered in war makeup from the game they were coming back from. She was still wearing her cheer outfit under it, hence the jacket to cover it up. “What made you say that all of a sudden?" 

" I forgot I was holding your hand and I couldn't find you for a second" Clive said, smiling as she playfully hit his leg. 

"You're just tall, you're cheating! What do you eat?" 

Clive shrugged, "everything-" he said, coming up to a stop sign. He stopped, and she pulled at his sleeve, "who are you texting?" She asked, and he looked at her. "Ah- uh- The kid i have the babysit- he's so annoying. He just won't leave me alone and if I ignore him it makes it worse-" Clive said. Flora huffed, "When are you gonna come play with  _ me _ ?" 

"Hmm … tomorrow? Then I'll have some money and we can go on a date, okay?" 

"You promise?" She asked, and Clive nodded, looking back down at his phone. "Now go home before your mom comes outside and tries to throw her heels at me again-" he said. She grinned, "I'll see you at school- don't forget to do your homework!" 

"I won't!" He said, watching her disappear down the block … she was so small, so cute … but not nearly as cute as him. He turned, and started to walk off, wondering why exactly he was doing all of this. He'd been babysitting this kid since he was a baby, not even for money, sometimes he'd just do it for free. Ever since he was ten … 

Now Luke was eight, and he was eighteen, senior year of high school, without any thoughts of where he wanted to go in life. He stared down at the sidewalk, taking his time getting there. He shoved his hands in his pockets, one step after another, nothing but the future on his mind. Clive adjusted the bag on his back, and continued to walk. At least he was getting paid for it this time, he was gonna have to stop taking these jobs one day, after all, when was he gonna get to spend time with Flora? Or do anything else …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive unlocked the door to the house, possessing a key, given to him by the boy's parents. It creaked open letting him step inside and drop his bag on the homey wooden floor. He could smell the scent of baked goods, and hear the sound of soft, barely audible footsteps as a boy stuck his head out from behind the wall. 

Soft brown hair, brown eyes and shiny braces, rosy cheeks that turned pink when he saw who was at the door.

His messy haired, unorganized babysitter, and his best friend.

Clive shut the door, and smiled at the other boy, "Lukeeeyyy!" He called out.

"Cwive!" Luke said, blushing a little bit as he slowly came out from behind the wall. 

Clive just looked at him seemingly frozen in time … "what? You don't like it?" Luke asked, starting to hide behind the wall again.

"It's cute!" Clive immediately said, "it's just- I thought you weren't going to school, are they really making you wear a skirt?" He asked, and the boy nodded. His uniform was dark blue, it looked soft, black stockings hiding his legs as he walked over to Clive. He stood up on his toes, holding his arms up until he was picked from the ground. He wrapped his arms around him, mumbling a little "I missed you-" not even noticing Clive's melting heart. 

"Aww- I missed you too! How was your first day of school?"

"I hated it!" Luke said as he pulled away. He wiggled his way out of Clive's arms, and back onto the floor, walking off, expecting the other to follow him. 

"Yeah? How come you went?"

"Because I wanted to go to school with you- before you graduate- but they said I can't cause we're not in the same grade …" Luke sighed, walking into his room. 

Clive felt like he was walking on clouds, "aw- that's so sweet- but school sucks, I promise I'll come visit more often so you don't have to go-" He said. Luke's room was a pastel wonderland, a light purple room with clouds stuck to his walls and sparkly rainbows, an old box tv that had an even older NES hooked up to it. He had a mini table in the center, on top of the rug, which was fluffy, white, still clean. 

Clive took a seat on one of the beanbags, watching Luke flop onto his bed, exposing a pair of bright blue underwear … he matched his uniform. 

Clive sighed, " your room is so nice-" he said, and Luke nodded, laying there, legs slightly open, too young to understand why he should close them. 

"Oh- I learned how to make cookies! Do you wanna try one?" He asked, sitting up. 

"Duh I wanna try one-" 

"Okay! Don't move! And don't go to sleep!" 

"I won't~" Clive said, watching Luke excitedly run off … 

He sank back into the seat. Light blue … 

He sank back even further, wishing he didn't have to go anywhere tomorrow. He just wanted to stay here, and be fed a different cookie every single day. He listened to the sound of teeny tiny feet pitter pattering across the floor, getting ever so slightly louder before the door creaked open, and Luke walked in, a plate of cookies in his hands. He had one in his mouth, trying to talk, but Clive couldn't understand a word. Luke walked over to him, and Clive gently cupped his face, leaning forward, biting off a piece of the cookie. 

Luke stood there for a second … before turning red, easily eating the rest, "you're being weird again!" 

"I can't understand you with your mouth full-" 

"How did it taste?" 

"Like- butter?" Clive said. Luke looked up at him, eyes big and glossy, pleading like a puppy who just wanted to make it's owner happy. "Is it bad?" 

"Of course not! I love butter and I love the way you made these, they're perfect!" Clive said, and Luke giggled, sticking another one in his mouth, tilting his head up, waiting … 

Clive just watched him for a second, savoring the few moments of pure innocence Luke put on display. Then he took the cookie from his mouth, and kissed him. Luke was his, this mouth was his, this first kiss was his. He pulled away … 

And realized what he'd just done, he'd always been flirting with Luke, poking at him, planting the seeds for future attraction, but he hadn't ever fully touched him in any sort of way, no kisses or anything like that- until now. 

"... Wowie …" Luke mumbled, and Clive snorted, "That's your reaction?" He asked, giving Luke a pat on the head. The boy continued to eat his cookies, blushing darkly. "Cwive- do you like me?" He asked, "Because only boyfriends are supposed to kiss, and you have a girlfriend-" 

" … ah- you're right …" Clive said … What was he doing? He'd forgotten all about her, and she didn't deserve to get cheated on with an eight year old. Especially not by her first boyfriend … 

"Well, she doesn't have to know- I guess?"

"But that's lying! And lying is bad-". Luke said. Clive sighed, "yeah- you're right … but sometimes Lies are good- I mean, when the lady across the street brings those weird pies over, you wouldn't be mean and tell her they're gross, right? You'd lie and say it was good, so she can be happy- this is sort of like that-" Clive said, and Luke looked up at him, obviously confused. 

Clive blushed, "W-well- what if we break up?" 

"But that's so mean! Why would you break up? You two are supposed to get married!"

"H-huh?"

"Isn't that how it works? You pick someone you like and then you become boyfriend and girlfriend- and then you get married and stuff-" 

" I- …  _ sort of-" _ Clive said, "but- you're allowed to break up, Lukey…"

"But why would you do that?" 

"Because sometimes … you get with the wrong person, and you just- know it's not going to work out, and it would be better if you were with someone different." He said, swallowing his fears, running a hand through Luke's hair. The boy just continued to eat his cookies, "But don't you two love each other? Moma says love is always right-"

" … hey Luke-"

"Hm?"

"Who do you Love?" Clive asked, and Luke went red, "U-um- nobody- not yet- or-" He shuffled a little bit … and Clive watched him panic, eating another cookie. This close, they were this close to confessing to each other … 

"Honestly, I don't think I love Flora, she's really nice- super cute- smart- funny- but she's not …" Clive stopped himself from saying "you." And paused, staring down at Luke … 

"Y … you have crumbs on your face- Lukey-" Clive said, brushing them off. Luke wiped his mouth, and moved the empty plate to the side. 

He got up, "I also got another outfit- you wanna see?" 

"Hm? Are we playing dress up today?" 

"Ooh- can we?"

"Of course-" Clive said, watching Luke start excitedly pulling off his stockings. He moved over, going into his closet, "D-don't look!" 

"I won't~!" Clive assured him. 

He listened to the sound of gentle rustling, watching Luke as he popped out of the closet about two minutes later, in a black and yellow dress, with a staff. "it's my halloween costume! I'm a queen bee! Get it?" Luke said, turning around in a circle. "I made it myself- i got really good at sewing right?" 

Luke stared at Clive … wondering if something was wrong with him. He was staring, but then he finally spoke, almost like he lagged or something. "It's so cute! You look like- a King- princess-? Kingcess! Quince-" luke watched him, spouting words that made no sense. 

This was a usual day for them, doing the first thing that came to mind, not having to care, since in Luke's room, Luke was in charge, and they could both do whatever they wanted, since those were the rules! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive … was tired. Football was hard, it was hot outside, he was sort of tired and … honestly, he had to babysit Luke today. It'd been almost two weeks since he'd been there, and it was closer to summer too, so after he took one singular stupid test, he could go home if his score was good enough. 

He sighed, having taken his helmet off so He could breathe. Flora sat next to him on the ground outside. She was dressed in her workout clothes, practicing with the cheerleaders outside on the grass. 

"... Hey- um- I-" She said, and Clive listened, not saying much of anything. He was stuck on his phone, like he always was, texting Luke, who could barely spell but was just so happy to have his phone. 

"... Clive- are you listening to me at all?" 

"Yea i'm listening- what's up?" 

" … Um- I don't know- how to say this- and I don't want you to feel bad or like it's your fault or something but like- i just- um …"

" … you wanna break up?" He said, looking up, and She … slowly nodded. 

"... That's cool- we're best friends- it doesn't change anything-" 

"R-really?" 

"Yeah- don't worry about it-" Clive said, entirely too happy about getting dumped. She stood, "then do you still wanna hang out this weekend?" 

He nodded, and she walked off, happy that it was that easy. "don't forget me! Alright?!"

"Alright!" Clive said, watching her run back to the group of cheerleaders … 

He looked at his phone, Luke took so long to type, he wasn't used to the keyboard, but Clive was just imagining him trying to look at all the keys on the keyboard and press them one at a time.

Their conversations were short, Luke got distracted easily, so when Clive told Luke that he got dumped, Luke's only response was "Im sorru" 

"I'm sorru" and "it's okau" 

Clive just sighed … and attempted to type back an "i love you" but instead his fingers moved on their own, 

"Is your Y key broken?" 

" …" Luke was typing for a long time, before his chat bubble came up, and Clive sat there for a moment, reading it. 

"Sleep over this weekend?" 

… he didn't know what to say, of course he wanted to have a sleepover with Luke, always- but … he'd literally just promises to hang out with Flora …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched as Clive set his bag down, having decided to stay the weekend. He stretched, "I'm not gonna start staying the weekend all the time, alright? Just this once since I already had to babysit in the first place-" Clive said, sitting down on Luke's bed. Luke nodded, he seemed fidgety, walking over to Clive, dressed in just one of his hoodies. He hadn't said anything since Clive got here, but when he finally decided to open his mouth, Clive almost lost it. 

"I got- bwashes" he said, timidly showing just a little bit of his metal lined teeth.

" … You got-  _ what _ ?" He said, a big happy smile on his face as Luke came over, and flashed his teeth. " Bwaces!"

"Braces?" Clive put his hands on Luke's face. "Smile-" he asked, and Luke showed his teeth, before turning a little red, "it hurth" he said, rubbing his face. 

"They must be on too tight-" Clive sighed, completely enchanted by them, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. Luke halted completely, closing his eyes, letting Clive massage his face. "Cwiveee" he said, looking up at him. "I'm sowwy if I made you bweak up with her-" 

"H-huh?” Clive said … He’d already forgotten. Wow- he must have hit his head during practice because it completely slipped his mind that he ever even had a girlfriend …

“It was horrible! I was crying all day!” Clive said, shoving his face into Luke’s chest, hugging him tight. He kissed his neck, over and over again, praising him for always being there, and not breaking up with him when they played house, and being cute, and a bunch of other things that didn’t make sense, but Luke didn’t notice because the feeling of Clive kissing him was really distracting. 

“C-cwivee-” 

Clive rolled over with Luke in his arms, “But you’ll never leave me right? And we can be together forever!” 

“ .. uh- uh huh” Luke said, blushing darkly as he nodded. Clive could feel something warm on his leg, it was probably just Luke since that’s where he was sitting, but his body felt hot. “You’re being silly-” Luke said, sliding himself closer. The heat moved with him, he looked like he was thinking really hard about something. 

“Y-you don’t have to stop-” Luke said, and Clive … smiled, “what? Does it feel good?” He asked, and Luke nodded. Clive had been hugging him like that since forever, but Luke had just ignored it- until now. Clive continued to kiss him, and Luke sat perfectly still, eyes shut tight as he took in the new feeling. “A-ah-” He moaned, feeling a tongue on his ear. “Cwive- why does it- feel like that?” He said, starting to grind his hips down. 

Clive shrugged, “what does it feel like?”

“Weird-” Luke said, stopping his movement. Clive looked down at him … before sliding up his hoodie, “Hey- Let’s play doctor and maybe we’ll find out?” He said. Luke blushed, “But I have to get naked to play doctor!”

“What’s wrong?” 

“ i- I don’t want you to see …” Luke said, closing his legs as he was laid back. “See what?” Clive asked, and Luke looked away. He let Clive pull his sweater up and over his head, laying there in just his underwear …

He was shaking … showing off his chest, which was a little swollen. Clive stared at them … so tiny, so red. “ i t-think something bit me- it started swelling up all of a sudden-” 

“ … oh- no Lukey it’s just- puberty-” 

“Pu … berty?” 

“Ah- I’m not the one you should be talking about this with but basically, it’s normal-” 

“It is?” Luke said, and Clive nodded. “But it hurts- and they itch-” Luke said. Clive reached down, brushing his hand across the little bumps on Luke’s chest. He brushed his fingers across Luke's nipples, as gently as he could, feeling just how soft he was. 

Meanwhile Luke was in a state of complete panic. His heart was beating out of sync as he watched Clive’s hand move, but he started to calm down, the gentle chest rubbing was soothing, and it felt sort of … good. He gasped when a finger slid down into his underwear, 

“W-what are you doing?” 

“Hm? It’ll feel good- trust me-” Clive said, so Luke just laid there, legs shaking, occasionally jolting as Clive rubbed him. “Hm- My diagnosis is that you feel weird because you’re horny-”

“H- w-what?” 

“Don’t worry about it- I’ll make you feel better-” Clive said, and Luke suddenly tensed, arching a little bit as he turned his head. It all felt like too much, he tried to close his legs but it didn’t work, so then he held onto Clive’s hand, but he just ended up rolling his hips against his fingers, panting. Clive wasn’t even doing anything, just letting Luke take over, feeling a liquid running down his fingers, extremely hard and trying to be patient. He didn’t even know if he should do anything past this, but he also didn’t know if he’d be able to stop himself from making the choice at all. 

Luke suddenly stopped, “it- feels- weird- Cwive make it s-stop-” Luke said. He was crying, probably confused, or scared. Clive leaned down, kissing his cheek, contintinuing to rub him as he squirmed around, eventually hooking his arms around Clive. He moaned, and Clive was still, rubbing out his orgasm, letting him slowly relax into the bed. He pulled away, Luke looked drunk, laying there, hiccuping, leg occasionally twitching before he pulled them shut. “I- I’m sorry!” He said, and Clive … shook his head, “What do you mean?” 

“I didn’t mean to get your hand dirty-” 

“Oh- I don’t mind-” Clive said, and Luke looked over at him. “ … c-cwive there's something in your panth-” He said, and Clive sighed, “It’s- nothing- don’t worry about it-” He said, before watching as Luke’s little foot came out, hesitantly touching it. 

“Ah- Luke?” 

“It’s - like a rock!” Luke said, “what is it? Is it something for me? That’s a grosh place to hide it!” Luke whined, and Clive … smiled. “How are you this cute?” He said. Luke sat up, “c-can I see?” 

“Uh-” 

“Pleaase?” 

“It’s not a present or something- it’s just-  _ that  _ body part, you know?” 

“ …” Luke just stared at him, no, he most certainly did not know. “U-uh … well- okay ..” Clive sighed, and reached down. “You know how you have two holes? I sort of only have one-” Clive said, and Luke huffed, “then how do you pee?” 

“With this thing-” Clive said, freeing himself from his pants. Luke stared at it … “what is it?” 

“ …  _ magic wand. _ ”

“No it’s not! Be for real!” 

“ no really- it is-” 

“What does it do?” 

“ …” Clive really needed to stop lying to this kid, the pit was just getting deeper and deeper. He blushed, letting Luke curiously touch it, “a- uh- well- it makes babies- sort of-” 

“Really? I wanna make a baby! How?” 

“Uh- hm … You put it there-” Clive said, pointing between Luke’s legs. 

“ … ohh …” He said, before starting to move. Clive sat him back down, “But you’re not supposed to!” He quickly said, “Because you’ll get in a lot of trouble for using the magic incorrectly-” 

“But I wanna- can we?” 

“We can’t-” 

“But- pleasee?” Luke said, “ …” Clive bit his lip. No, he should say no-

“Alright but just for a little while-” 

DAMN IT-

“Okay!” Luke happily chirped, holding onto Clive’s shoulders as he was lowered down. Neither of them had any kind of self control at all. 

Luke blushed as the tip slowly slid in … it was much too big for his body, it hurt a little, but he couldn’t find it in himself to say something. He started to, after a little while of it slowly pressing inside of him, before Clive let go of him and he slid down on it, being taken straight to heaven. It was pressed up deep against his inner walls, kissing his cervix, making him suddenly break up into tears. “C-cwiiiveee!” He yelled, and Clive wrapped his arms around him, stuck in a daze. Luke panted, arched forward, stomach full … he tried to move a little bit, picking his hips up, before he lost balance, and slid down again. 

He moaned, and Clive bit his lip, “it feels good doesn’t it?” He asked, getting a nod from Luke, who started to grind his hips down. Clive picked him up, slowly thrusting into him, letting Luke bury his face in his shoulder. 

Clive looked over his body, rubbing his back, completely lost in the feeling of Luke squeezing around him. He stopped for a second … realizing what he was doing, before deciding that he didn’t care anymore. He laid Luke down on the bed, pulling out of him. Luke rolled over onto his chest, so Clive picked his hips up, entering him again. He slid in a lot easier that time, watching Luke shudder, before gasping as hands suddenly came to his chest, picking him up. He felt small, but in a good way, gasping as he got his chest massaged. “C-cwivee-” He moaned, unable to focus on anything that wasn’t the length sliding back and forth inside of him, it went as deep as it could. 

He put his hands over Clive’s hands, wincing as much larger fingers started to tug at his already sore nipples. It hurt, but- it only made him feel even better down there. Pretty soon he was drooling, letting Clive thrust into him at a normal pace, which was overstimulation for someone like him. He gasped, tears running down his cheeks as Clive lost it, shoving his hips forward, squeezing Luke’s chest. 

“C-cwive!” Luke whined, being laid down against the bed, Clive didn’t say anything, he just kept going. Luke could feel his  _ magic wand  _ twitching inside of him, and for some reason that made him excited. He reached down, attempting to touch himself like Clive had done just moments before, shoving his face into the bed, drooling as he stuck his hips out a little more.

“Luke- i-” Clive started to Pull out, before Luke reached back, using his free hand to grab Clive’s wrist as he came. He sobbed, and Clive paused for a second, before he groaned, feeling relieved suddenly, relaxing as his body went through with it’s command, letting out spurts of cum into Luke, one glob of seed after the other. He pulled out … and sighed, both of them trying to breathe. 

“Oh my god-  _ oh my god _ ” Clive said, the post nut clarity hitting him like a truck full of the beefiest of cows. “ nnn” Luke said, cum dripping out of him, onto his bed, down his leg. He looked like he was hiding his face, butt stuck in the air … 

Clive poked him, flicking his clit, watching him jolt, “D-don’t do that!” He said, rolling over, legs completely closed. 

“I thought you were dead, I had to make sure-” 

“Hmf!” Luke said, “so when does the baby come?” 

“ … nine months-” Clive sighed. 

He hoped Luke wasn’t old enough to get pregnant. He was still rubbing himself, “it hurts now …” Luke said, poking the little nub. Clive smiled, “you want me to kiss it better?” He asked, Leaning down. 

And then Brenda walked in.


End file.
